Hearts of Fire and Notes of Glass
by InfinityForever7
Summary: Sequel to Scarlet Hopes and Paper Dreams. One week after the events of the previous story, will Tori and Andre finally begin to realize their feelings for each other? Tandre. Contains Cabbie and Bade. Read and Review! *ON HIATUS*
1. The Invisible Man

**A/N Hey there, muffins! Okay, if you've read Scarlet Hopes and Paper Dreams, then you'll know me, and if not, well, hi! You should go read it! Otherwise this story won't make much sense. This fic begins exactly one week after the events of SHAPD, and will mostly be in either Tori or Andre's PoV. Enjoy, my muffins! And review!**

**Disclaimer: I ain't ownin dis stuff, my bruthah.**

_Hearts of Fire and Notes of Glass_

_At the earth's core, there lies a pyre_

_Of countless droves of hearts of fire_

_These flaming souls, man's true desire,_

_Spur them to reach ever higher_

_Hoping that someday, somehow_

_They'll gain worldwide fame, renown_

_But beyond glory, their secret hides_

_In a prison of glass, true love resides_

_But they can't bear to break the shell_

_Its fragile beauty binds them well_

_So they spin their love into a spell_

_Of music, a simple story to tell_

_Of a love that's strange to the minds of the mass_

_Of a garden; a vision alights on the grass_

_Of hearts of fire and notes of glass._

Will she ever notice me?

Will she ever realize the glances I give her when she's around?

Will she ever see that everything I do, every song I sing, is dedicated to _her _and her alone?

Will she ever realize that Song2You wasn't just a love song to some random HA student in that huge crowd, but a song to _her?_

Will she ever figure out that I wrote Tell Me That You Love Me while I was thinking of _her?_

Am I just another guy-friend she has? Someone who helps her out whenever she's in trouble?

Am I completely invisible?

It's starting to look that way, yeah.

I'm so sick of being _just friends _with the most beautiful girl I've ever met. It drives me insane.

From the moment she walked down those stairs as I was rehearsing with her screech box of a sister, I knew I'd fallen _hard. _And there was no way to get up.

She's special, she's amazing, she's beautiful and talented. She's every guy's dream. And what reason does that give her to pick _me _over any of them?

During our re-audition, I felt more sparks fly between us than ever before. Was it just my imagination?

I hope not, 'cause if so, then I'm insane. That takes the phrase _madly in love _to a whole new level.

_I'm _the one who's always willing to help her out with anything that comes along. _I'm _the one who gave up seeing my 97-year-old great-grandpa on his birthday to help her write a song that she needed. And _I'm _the one who recognizes the beauty she's got behind that perfect face.

_I'm _the one who's going after her.

And I'm not stopping until Tori Vega is mine.

Harris out!

;;/-\;;

**A/N Well, how'd I do? This is my first attempt at writing Tandre, so I hope it turns out okay. This is just a teaser to get you interested; the other chapters will be much longer. So if you want to see more, you've gotta abuse that beautiful little review button about to centimeters below me. Yeah, that one right there. It loves being slapped, so hit it up a few times. Doooooo ittttt. Pwease? **

**Love and Music**

**~IF7**


	2. Author's Note, Please Read!

**Hi there, everyone! Guess what! This story is going to be put on hiatus for an indefinite amount of time. I hope you really do care about that…. If not, I'm sad :( **

**Why is it being hiatus'd, you ask? So I answer. I'm not feeling very inspired to write it right now. I AM inspired, however, to write a new, supernatural multichip called… Wait, I won't tell you the title. **

**Hint: A foreshadowing of the multichip I've mentioned can be found in Scarlet Hopes and Paper Dreams. So read it. And review! I don't care if it's a thousand years later and you're just now reading SHAP, review it!**

**So, at the very moment you're reading this….. That nice new multichip is being written and posted. Nice to know, huh?**

**Anyway, keep reading! I'm out!**

**~IF7**


End file.
